Last Warrior
by Kagome-LinkinPark
Summary: Inuyasha is a half demon samurai in a small village with the priestess, Kikyou. They have a growing romance but when he is called by his brother to come fight, he must leave. What happens when he meets an equally intriguing lady on his journeys. InuKag
1. Default Chapter

The Last Warrior

Prologue

It was a gorgeous day in the small village of Iwaki. The sun was shining without a could in the sky for miles around. The birds were singing their everlasting melody, the bees humming while going about their business, ignorant to everything surrounding them. There was a slight breeze, making it exactly the correct temperature. The stream was flowing through the meadow and everybody had the sound of fresh water running in their ears. The sun shone on the stream, making it glow and seem shallower than it actually was. In set meadow all the flowers were in bloom, making it picture perfect as you might call it.

In the middle of this meadow, that consisted of white daisy's and yellow marigolds that put the sun to shame, was a lone boy. The boy stood in the middle of the clearing in deep concentration, barely moving except for the slight gasping of air. He had a rusted old sword in his right hand which was currently planted into the ground.

The wind gently ruffled his silver hair as it blew by. The western winds were calm, as usual. The boy was panting loudly, sweat dripping down his brow. His amber eyes were downcast, studying the caterpillar slowly making it's way through his legs. He lifted his left leg, clad in a red hakama and squished the insect with his bare foot.

The boy had silver hair that ended at his waist. It was tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, making it easier to train without his beautiful locks getting in the way. When the wind blew the tips of his hair would float upwards, but that was the only movement from the boy besides his chiseled chest rising and falling with his pants for breath. His molten eyes starred at the slimy remains of the caterpillar squished into the ground.

He could hear the children playing in his village, he smirked at their blind innocence and naiveté. He clenched his claws, remembering his oath to protect the village from demons and in return he would have to marry the priestess and get the Shikon jewel and could turn himself into a full demon, so many years ago, now the time had almost come for their marriage. He let out a small sigh then put on a smirk and flexed his arms, preparing for another hour of training without break.

He drew his rusted sword from the dirt with no difficulty, even though it had been almost a good foot into the ground. He stepped into the fighting position and raised his sword above his head when he heard something that did not belong. His silver ears twitched, attempting to find the source of the sound. His ears flickered atop his head, finally signaling in on a small section of forestry. He stood still, though the smell did not smell like an opposing youkai he had learned never to let his guard down. The scent was to far away to tell what it was. Time seemed to freeze, the birds and bees stopped making their music, the children were still playing but had seemed to be farther off than before, making them practically soundless even with his sensitive ears.

He swept his sword in front of him, instantly turning into a mammoth fang. The fang sword was nearly twice his size, though he handled it with care and ease. When it had transformed it had glowed a silver white blinding light, grew and received a patch of fur on the edge of the handle. He stood waiting the approach of the mysterious creature.

It slowly appeared from the bush. "Hello Inuyasha." The unknown creature said in a deep feminine voice. Her straight black hair that ended in at her hips, tightly gathered in a low ponytail except for two strands surrounding her face which were still pulled back, just looser, swaying with each step. Her red and white priestess uniform pressed against he, at cause of the cool breeze, showing off her shapely body and large breasts.

He sighed then replanted his fang like sword that had retransformed into the small rusty sword that wouldn't even cut paper. "Oh, it's only you." He said with a glare.

"You sound disappointed." She pointed out unemotionally, knowing that neither felt the least bit of attraction to the other. He smirked, knowing how true her words were. Not that he hated Kikyou, she was kind to all humans, regal, and she wouldn't miss him when he left. But that was the problem keeping them from getting to know each other. She was only kind to humans, and he was only half of that.

Her cold brown eyes pierced her betrothed's soul. Though she was a high priestess, her father had been a man of utter simplicity and had engaged her to her sworn enemy, a youkai. "Inuyasha," Her voice rang out, breaking the silence. "I am going for a boat ride." She paused before continuing. She gave a slight grimace, "Would you care to join me." He knew somehow she had been pressured into this and didn't want him to come at all. He also knew that this was an opportune moment to get to know his fiancee, whether there was attraction or not. Any husband deserved to more than his wife's name and job.

"Well, Lady Kikyou," He smirked again, knowing this would irk her to no end. "I have just finished my training for the day. I would love to come along. Thank you for the offer." He said in a sugary sweet voice.

She frowned but quickly hid it with a false smile. "Meet me at the docks in five minutes." She turned on her heel and began to walk towards the docks. He knew something was up, she never treated him with the least bit of respect. Nor could she stand to be in a meter radius of him, let alone a small boat. Also, if she felt like getting to know him, why wouldn't she walk with him? He would figure it out later, right now he had to get to the docks.

He began to run through the trees, still questioning why Kikyou was being so kind to him all of a sudden. As he arrived at the docks Kikyou had just made it down the trail through the forest. And, just for a second, he was a gape, like a fish out of water, she looked like a goddess. Her strong face with an image of strong determination, her strong muscles, stepping gracefully down the path with her bow slung over her shoulder, and gracefully as if she was floating.

When she made it to his side she just brushed past him as though he wasn't even there. She didn't even take notice of his being, although her shoulder bumped his enough to make her stumble before regaining her balance and continuing her way onto the small boat. She sat down at the front of the boat and waited for Inuyasha to get in. When he noticed what she was waiting for he hopped into the boat and picked up the oar. He took his place at the end of the boat. He pushed them off the dock with the oar then began to row to the middle of the miniature lake.

"Inuyasha." She spoke, breaking the silence. "You know there is a reason why I brought you out here." Her voice so smooth and commanding, making his eyes instantly shoot towards her.

"Yes, Kikyou." He knew she couldn't want to actually spend time with him, he was after all a stupid half breed. He tried his hardest to act as if he was bored out of his mind, though he hung on her every word.

"You are my betrothed." She said, acting as if he was to slow to understand it the first time he was told. "I believe we should learn more about each other besides our names."

"Feh," He said, sticking up his nose. "I'll start," He was afraid of what she might ask, he didn't feel like opening up to the miko yet. "How old are you, when is your birthday and where were you born?" He said, starting with the basics.

"Inuyasha, shame on you and your miniature brain." He scoffed at the rude comment. "You should never ask a woman her age." She paused. "If you must know, I'm 24, born in late September. I was born and raised here by a priest. I ask you the same question."

"117, or in human years 26. I don't have a birthday that I can remember. And I was born in a small village far in the western lands." He answered. There was a small pause before Inuyasha continued with another question. "My favorite food is beef and noodles. What's yours?" The hanyou asked.

"Oden." She answered. There was another pause while she tried to think of another question. "What is your favorite color?"

"Red." He said, not feeling like opening up anymore to the priestess much more that day.

"Blue. Inuyasha, please take me back now." She asked, relieving him from any more questions, which he silently thanked her for. He nodded a yes silently.

He felt they had made excellent progress, she had talked, he had talked, and they hadn't tried to kill or purify each other. The ride back was silent until they reached the docks. He parked the boat and was shocked when she began to speak again. On most coincidences, when they met, they would say a quick greeting and leave without more of a conversation. "Inuyasha, I today was a good day, maybe we could do it again later." Throughout all of their conversing, her voice had not once lost the cool bitterness that was Kikyou. He was surprised when she asked to spend more time with him, she was always disgusted with him.

He was to shocked by her question to reply, so he replaced his voice with a dumb nod which answered the question well enough for them both.

She stepped out of the boat and began to walk away without another word coming from her thin lips. Just before she was lost from sight into the forest she called out. "Same time tomorrow." Her voice was more of a question than a demand. She walked out of sight, without waiting for an answer.

As she walked through the forestry an overly large hornet came at her, but instead of attacking her or vice versa she whispered something to it in a low voice. After she finished the short message the hornet flew away, leaving her alone in the forest. She continued to walk towards the village, though this time a large grin was spread across her face. As she entered the small village only one thought was going through her mind: 'Our plan is going exactly as planned.'


	2. Prologue Pt2

IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ 

Prologue pt.2

The next day went the same as the first, though it was cooler than the previous day, and there was no noise to be heard for miles around, even with Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Except for the singing metal coming from Inuyasha's hands. His sword swept through the air, air cascading off of it. Inuyasha was training alone in the woods. His only company was a small squirrel silently sitting on a tree branch, curiously watching with anticipation.

Crisp autumn air bit as his fingertips. His breath came in jagged pants and his cheeks were flushed bright red from excursion. His nose was numb from the endless training, as were his ears, unguarded from the cool wind. Though there was no snow on the ground it must have been a few degrees below freezing.

That instant, Inuyasha looked up at the sun. Judging from the position, it was time to meet the stoic priestess. He could not help the shiver of anticipation run through his veins; he had enjoyed their short talk the day before. 'Perhaps marrying her won't be as bad as I first believed.' He thought to himself. Then a darker voice whispered in his ear, 'You're pathetic. The only reason you enjoy her company is because she excepts you. You're just a disgusting hanyou. You make me sick.' He flinched at the harsh words; sadly, he knew they were true.

He shook his head, clearing all the nasty thoughts from his head. He slid his gigantic sword into its sheath, glowing brilliantly as it changed into its weaker, rustier form as it hit the sheath. He began a quick jog as he sped through the slowly dying forest. When he finally arrived at the docks no one was in sight.

He impatiently stood, tapping his foot in a bored gesture. He began to wonder if he had been stood up when said priestess made her entrance that was similar to the day before. Her dark hair sat flatly at her waist, cold eyes staring forward as though she was somewhere else. Her eyes suddenly regained some life and she peered around the dock only to find him standing beside the boats. He knew she saw him but she made no gesture of greeting. She began her decent down the hill to him. When she reached him she gave a slight nod which he returned.

He wordlessly helped her into the boat before he went to the back and began to row. There was a heavy silence though neither wished to break it. Finally Kikyou began, "Inuyasha, why do you train so hard. It is unlikely that you will ever need such training?"

"Kikyou, are you aware that there are millions of demons who seek the sacred jewel you hold. Many of them believe that the easiest way to get it is to sneak up on you from the woods. I train because I kill many of those demons. Though you don't know it, you aren't as all knowing as you like to think." He replied.

She paused shortly before saying, "Yet you find yourself attracted to me. Perhaps you aren't as all knowing as you believe." There was a long pause; the tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. "I did not ask you out here to fight. Inuyasha, have you ever had a commitment in your life? One so serious that if you broke it many lives would pay?" She asked.

He tried his hardest to think of one but none came to his mind. "Feh," He replied. "You have finally lost it Kikyou. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, perhaps you will find out later." She said. Their ride continued on for a while, each of them growing accustomed to the other's presence. Slowly Inuyasha began to relax though he noticed that Kikyou still held her shoulders straight and bow in hand. "Inuyasha, I feel I have left my duties long enough. Please return me to shore." She stated.

He didn't answer but turned the boat around and began to row back to the solid earth. When they returned Kikyou quickly got out of the boat and began to walk back to the village. He watched her, the way her hair bounced with every step, the graceful way her hips swayed. He soon found he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. When she was gone from sight he was finally able to bring his eyes away. He quickly blinked, not enjoying the feeling he was having right now.

They continued on like this for just under a month. Inuyasha found he was becoming more attracted to her at every meeting, though she always remained alert and never truly opened up to him. He assumed it was from her priestess training and let it drop. Her body excited him, her lips tempted him and her voice aroused him. He began to realize he was falling in love with the mighty priestess.

As the first snow fell he began to feel the urge to follow her, even though they usually met in the afternoon, he watched her in the morning. He knew he was becoming obsessive with Kikyou, yet he was an addict, he couldn't stop himself. He would hide in the trees and watch her pass, though he made sure none of his red haori was in sight.

He watched her until she had arrived at the village before leaving to do train. He never really noticed it but ever since he had really met Kikyou he was training less than ever before.

He went to the same meadow that Kikyou had first approached him in. After he finished his ruthless training he began the descent to the docks. Though the water was frozen over and they could no longer go for boat rides that was their unofficial meeting place. Today Kikyou was the first to arrive. She was patiently waiting for his arrival.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha." She said. She had begun to greet him during the middle of the month.

"Same to you Kikyou." He said shortly. They began their traditional walk through his forest.There was a peaceful silence, all the bugs were frozen, the birds had migrated and the children were inside their homes, trying to escape the bitter cold.

"Inuyasha," She said questioningly, "Why do you follow me? I feel your presence during the mornings. I know you're watching me." She asked.

Inuyasha turned a bright red, muttering softly to himself. "Feh," He replied. He honestly didn't know. It was funny how such a simple question could fluster him so much.

"You know, you and I are some what similar. You would give anything to be free of your hanyou blood, while I would give anything to be a free girl. Even I'm normal. I have like men, I am afraid of things I get lonely at night. We are both trapped in a spider's web, weaved in so tightly that we have no chance of escaping."

There was a long pause there before Inuyasha said, "Kikyou, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." After his short statement he bounded off into the woods.

After that they never spoke of the subject until one summer's afternoon. Inuyasha and Kikyou had begun to go for boat rides again. When they were in the middle of the lake Kikyou began to speak. "Inuyasha, do you remember that day in winter when I spoke of how we are the same. Bound in a spider's web. What if I told you we could both be free? Inuyasha, use the Shikon Jewel to become human. You will be free of your half blood. You would be accepted by all humans. The Shikon Jewel would fade from this lifetime and I could be free. We would both be free. We could live as a normal husband and wife, in harmony. Please free us both." She almost begged.

He didn't know what to think. She was asking him to do something he had never even considered before, yet her argument was good. For some reason he didn't immediately disagree. Then the voices came back. 'That's because you've fallen in love with the priestess.' Said the kinder voice. 'Our _youkai _instincts tell us that she isn't the one. The wench is conniving something. You're to pathetic to see it.' Said the darker voice. He didn't know what to think; it seemed that his two sides were pulling him in two different directions. He could no longer tell what was right and what was wrong. "Kikyou, please give me more time to think. I don't know right now." He answered.

"Well I cannot be with you until you have made the correct choice." She said firmly. "Please return us to shore."

Her harsh words hurt him. 'See, she isn't the one for you.' Said the darker voice. He was expecting an argument from the other voice but when none came he began to think. Kikyou got out of the boat as they reached the docks. As she was taking a step her sandal broke. Her legs were unusually sore from the long voyage with no movement. She stumbled and began to fall. As her face neared the ground two muscular circled her waist. They pulled her up so she was firmly placed on two feet. He spun her around so she was facing him. He lowered his face so that he was staring straight into her eyes. "I'll do it. I'll become human, for you." He said before kissing her straight on the lips. This was their first kiss, though he was relaxed he still felt a fear of being rejected. Though she never stopped him, she never responded or became less tense.

When he pulled away from her she gave a small grin. "Thank you." She replied. He noticed her dark eyes flashed but ignored it. He was too happy right then to care if her eyes darkened in color. They began to walk towards the village. The day was full of joyous noises. Bright colors shown throughout the forest. There were bees buzzing along with the hornets. He was too happy to realize that there had never been a hornet that sounded quite like that in his forest.

As they walked into the center of the village he saw a monk dressed in the purple priest's grab. It seemed that he was flirting with one of the lady's in the town. He soon recognized him as his old friend, Miroku. He had been his best friend when they were training to become samurai warriors.

"Monk!" He greeted. Though he did not show it he was extremely happy to see his friend. Though he was a little curious as to this unexpected visit.

"Inuyasha!" He yelled for the two were still a ways away. "It is wonderful to see you! Who is this lovely lady?" He inquired.

"This is my fiancée, Kikyou." He said giving a warning glare at the monk whose hand was slowly making it's way towards her behind. Miroku was still the same as he remembered. His dark brown hair was pulled into a short dragon tail at the nape of his neck, his violet eyes full of mischief and wonder. He was still as much of a pervert as before, broad well-trimmed frame.

"Perhaps I should go." She whispered. Before leaving, walking towards her small hut. The two men could not help but stare as she left.

Finally Inuyasha was able to tear his gaze off of her luscious form. "How are you?" He asked.

"I am fine and yourself?" He asked. Now that Inuyasha really looked he could see his friend was not as fine as he said. His eyes lost much of their previous flint, his hair was falling flat and his entire frame screamed exhaustion.

"All is well here. Let's go to my hut, there we can talk in private." He said glaring as many women made to eavesdrop on them. "Where is your horse?" He asked.

"I put him in the stable. He is being well taken care of, I saw to it that one of the boy's would look after him.

"Still spoiling kids as always." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Still a rude jerk as always, Inuyasha." Miroku retorted.

They walked into the hut. It was small, made from cherry wood, giving it a beautiful shimmer. The inside consisted of three rooms. A bedroom with a cot, a small kitchen, and a greeting area. "Nice home." The monk observed.

"Yeah, know what is the reason you came here. You look almost dead with exhaustion."

"Always to the point. You are needed in the army of the western lands. Your brother sent me."

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ! Okay I have two ideas for an upcoming story, it will either be Stand Beside Me or Moonlight Stroll.

Moonlight Stroll- Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou in bed together. She runs away but not before Inuyasha sees her. He leaves not wanting her to be hurt, he chases after her to see her get kidnapped by Naraku, how will he save Kagome from the fate Naraku will surely give her?

Stand Beside Me- Kagome and Sango, her best friend, but a summer home in the lovely state of Hawaii. There she meets the handsome hanyou Inuyasha. They have a summer time fling, or so both believe but what happens when summer is over and Inuyasha has to go back to Kyoto and Kagome to Tokyo?


	3. Ch1

Ch.1 

"What?" Inuyasha demanded. His brother had not spoken to him for seven years and now he expected Inuyasha to go and fight for the Western lands. This was outrageous. So he flat out refused, "No way! Tell the bastard if he needs me so bad to come and get me himself!" He shouted. "I refuse!" He said crossing his arms like a small child and looked away.

"He also figured you say that so he told me to tell you that if you do not come, he will personally rip your lungs from your chest and destroy your village." The monk said smoothly. "The only reason he didn't come today is because he was too busy with more important matters."

Inuyasha gave a slight gulp but said stupidly, "I'd like to see him try! Besides I'm sure there are other great warriors around, not as great as me, but they're there." There was a moment of quiet before Inuyasha's curiosity got the best of him. He tried to act like he didn't care but the monk, having befriended Inuyasha such a long time ago, knew the truth. "Why would you need me anyway?" He asked casually.

"Well," He drawled, "Have you ever heard of Naraku?" Inuyasha shook his head. The name didn't ring a bell. "He is the lord of the Southern lands. He has a very powerful army and to go along with that, he is power hungry. He wishes to take the Western lands from your brother. Your brother has only a very small army so now he wants to find some of the strongest samurai and warriors, whether they are bandits, crooks, children or idiots. He needs them and you happen to be one of them." He said.

Inuyasha looked at the monk confused, "Uh, which one? The bandit, crook, child or idiot?" He asked. The monk just sighed as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'm not going." He stated.

Sadly the monk knew he could not change the stubborn hanyou's mind and agreed. "Fine, the lord will be disappointed though. As you know it is at least a two days ride back to the fortress. Night is falling, may I please stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Suit yourself. Are you sure your master won't be displeased?" He sneered, "Since when did you become such a lap dog?" He asked rudely. It seemed that Miroku was following the man's every wish.

"Since I got a raise. And I'm sure he'll be fine with it." He said in a slightly evil voice. Inuyasha looked at him questioningly; he had never heard Miroku speak in such a tone. He shrugged it off and went to prepare the monk a cot.

"Monk, you wanna start supper? There is some rice in and vegetables in a cupboard over in the right corner." He shouted from the other room.

"Yes sir." He answered jokingly.

After supper the two stayed up for hours, speaking of how their lives had been going after they parted. The monk had become a high priest in the castle and was currently courting a kitchen maid 'whose beauty surpassed that of a goddess,' as Miroku so put it.

Around 11 Miroku announced he was tired and went to bed. Amusingly, he decided to take Inuyasha's larger more comfortable bed. That angered the temperamental hanyou. In the end it worked out so that Miroku was in Inuyasha's bed while the hanyou pouted in the guest bed.

After a while Inuyasha drifted off into a peaceful slumber only to be awoken by a certain monk. Inuyasha was about to ask what the monk was doing when he slapped a paralyzing sutra on his forehead. "Monk what the hell are you doing?" He accused. "You know one sutra can't hold me." He boasted.

"And that's exactly why I have thirty with me. Sesshomaru said if I couldn't convince you to come with me with words that I could use force. I apologize for this but once we get back to the castle I will remove the sutras, until then you will be paralyzed." With that he slapped another seven on.

Inuyasha tried to struggle; to move his body but he couldn't. "Monk! Take these off right now or I'll decapitate you!" He screamed.

"Empty threats," He shook his head. "Besides, I don't think you're in the position to talk now do you." He said wagging his finger in front of the defenseless half man.

Inuyasha growled loudly, barring his fangs at the holy man. "Let me go." He said through gritted teeth. If the monk was scared he sure hid it well.

"Unfortunately, the sutras don't paralyze your mouth so you can talk the whole way there." He sighed before using the last one to slap it across his mouth. "Even though that won't stop your consistent blabbing, perhaps it will muffle your voice." He stood up from his kneeling position and rubbed his hands together. "Alright now Inuyasha. I'm going to prepare the horses for our journey. Don't go anywhere." He shouted as he left the room, laughing at the last comment. "My goodness, I'm so funny at times." He smirked.

The hanyou was seething with rage. How dare the monk do this to him? He had given Miroku shelter, food and his bed. He would hurt that monk when he was mobile again. He smirked at the thought of all the evil things he would do. A cruel smile crept across his face, oh yes, the monk and his brother would regret doing this to him.

Miroku reentered his home moments later and propped Inuyasha up over his shoulder. "Alright you big baby lets go. You know if you had just agreed in the first place I wouldn't have to carry you around." He scolded. "So Inuyasha, have you been keeping up with your training?" He asked.

The hanyou refused to respond as he was hoisted up on the horse. He slumped forward so that he was leaning on the horse's mane. He carefully strapped Inuyasha into the saddle, with his body so limp and if he wasn't tied in he would probably fall off the horse countless times. After Miroku tied him up he took the lead rope and got onto his horse. Once he was comfortably positioned he began to trot his horse and pull Inuyasha's along with it.

They were ridding through the village when Inuyasha had a thought, what about Kikyou. What would she think if the next morning she woke up and Inuyasha was gone, perhaps for forever? He was trying his hardest not to speak to the monk he decided this was a worthy exception. "Monk." He spoke angrily, gaining the man's attention.

"Yes?" He inquired even though he thought he knew what was troubling his friend.

"What about Kikyou?" He asked. "Can't I say goodbye?" He asked. Miroku had to feel bad for his friend; he sounded truly pathetic.

"I will write her a note explaining what has happened. I don't think it would be good for her mental stability if you two are as close as you say. I'm sure that the last time she may see her fiancé is being dragged off and I don't trust you enough to not run away if I take off you sutras so you can say farewell. I will write her a note." With that he took out a piece of parchment and began to write. 'My dearest Kikyou. I must leave this village for the good of the western lands. I wish you farewell, perhaps I will never see you again so this had better be said, I love you, and I will continue to love you until I die.' Once that was done he stuck it on the door of her hut. There were no lights on inside but she wasn't asleep, he could sense her awake presence. He wondered why she wouldn't come out; she must have been able to tell they were leaving if she was a powerful enough priestess to guard the Shikon no Tama. He shrugged it off and returned to his friend. "There." He said. "Anything else?" He asked. When Inuyasha didn't reply he assumed it was because he was back in his pouting mood.

They rode for two days straight, only stopping for few hours of sleep, eating a small morsel of beef and bathroom breaks. Finally they arrived at the castle. "This is your first time back in years isn't it?" Miroku asked. "You okay with that?"

"No." He answered shortly. "If I was 'okay' with it, you wouldn't have had to drag me across half of my lands."

Miroku mumbled something that sounded a lot like, 'touchy, whiny, stupid hanyou.' But when Inuyasha asked he stated he had said nothing of the sort.

Back at Kikyou's hut the night they left

Kikyou sat behind the fire, gazing into it. She began to chant, "Muskiras fosya mandyra." As she finished the short chant a face appeared in the flames. Neither said a greeting but Kikyou soon began. "Love, I have failed you. He would not take the Shikon no Tama and turn into a full human before he left. Now he is heading to the war. I apologize; I have failed you my love. I am no worthy." Then the face disappeared, leaving a sobbing Kikyou on the floor.


	4. authors note

All right guys, here's the thing, I've been swamped with stories to write and homework, etc. and it just seems a little much. I haven't been getting many reviews with this story so it will be on hold. Don't worry, it will be back. I plan on restarting this story when I have finished three more stories because after two I have to write a story I promised so this one will probably be out for a while considering only two of my stories are close to the end. Sorry if it's any problem but let me put it this way, if I get over 40 reviews I'll start up, so you know right now I'm at 18 with all my sites. So if you want this story back up, review, review, review! Thank you very much, I'm sorry again.

KagomeLinkinPark


End file.
